Breaking Through
by Dawg2T4
Summary: UPDATE: Changed the name from Through the eyes of Alice to Breaking Through. MY version of Breaking Dawn at APOV Alice's Point of Veiw and I MIGHT switch between Alice and Jasper's Point of Veiw. Remember this is MY storyline! R&R PLEASE!
1. Recap

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would be rich and a god, since i am not either i obviosly DO NOT own twilight.

Chapter 1

__

I started going over the last few months in me head. The first memory that came to mind was one of the strongest and happiest. It was Edward's and Bella's Wedding Day. And they had let me plan the WHOLE thing! The wedding was an epic succses. I rememberd how beutifal Bella had looked in her wedding dress. Of course I had spent the whole day helping her get ready. She was absolutley gorgeous.

The next memory that came to mind was when Edward and Bella were about to leave for Isle Esme. Edward would not tell Bella where they were going. It was going to be absolutley romantic. I had packed Bella's suitcase with the sexiest lingere I could find.

_The memory after that was not as happy as the other ones but it came very clearly to me. We were all acting like usual. I was on the computer working on YET ANOTHER design for Rosalie with her right over my shoulder. And man was she strict! 'Could you cut it a little lower?' she would ask ' Oh no no no not that color'. Emment and Jasper were wrestling in the living room because Emment got mad that he lost in chess. Carlisle was at work saving the lives of humans. And Esme was probably wandering about how Edward and Bella were doing. Just then I had a vision. It came to me so sudden. Bella was talking to Edward about something. And I couldent quite make it out, but I did hear the word pregnant. Pregnant? Was Bella pregnant?! My mouth dropped open._

_"What?" Rosalie asked._

_I couldent answer her. I was still in shock. Just then, Rose's cell phone ring._

_Rose answered it. "Hello?" Rose asked._

_On the other line I could make out Bella's voice. "Rose" Bella started "Help me"._

_"Bella?!" Rose said in shock. "Whats wrong?"_

_"I-I think im" oh god here it comes "I think im pregnant"_

_Rose stood, jaw gaping with the phone to her ear, in complete shock._

_Just then Jasper had noticed a change in the mood. "Whats wrong Rose?"_

_And this got Emment going "Rose are you okay?"_

_Then Esme joined in. "Rosie dear, whats wrong?"_

_Rosalie gulped. "I-Its Bella"_

_"So" Emment said "did they break the house or something?" Emment chuckled alittle at his own joke._

_"Rose," Bella said over the phone "did you hear me? I said im pregnant and Edward wants to get rid of him." Bella let out alittle sob. "But I dont want to get rid of him. Will you help me? Please?" Bella started to beg._

_"When will you be home?" Rose asked in a trans like state._

_"In about 17 hours or so. As far as Edward tell me. Will you help me?"_

_"Yes" Rose said "definatly see you then" then Rosalie hung up the phone._

_"What happened?" Esme asked very concerned "Are Bella and Edward okay?" Esme gasped "Did Edward lose his self-co-"_

_Rosalie cut her off "No no nothing like that" Rosalie assured her. "Edward and Bella think that well um-"_

_"Spit it out Rose!" Jasper was getting anxious._

_"Well they um think how should i say this.....They think Bella's Pregnant."_

_"And" Emment said. Obviously he did not get it._

_I through myself into the conversastion. "And Shes still human"_

_Everyone gasped. "Is-Is that possible?!" Esme asked._

_"Apparently so." I tried to look into the future about the baby. But I could see nothing. Nothing at all. This Frusterated and Frightend me. It frusterated me because I like to know what was going to happen. And It frightend me because now i had no way of knowing if Bella would survive this or not. "I cant see it," I said "the baby. Its a blind spot like the pack." Apparently everyone felt like i did about this situation._

Which Brings us to now. Bella's not feeling to well. The baby's really taking a toll on her. Then there was a knock on the door.

A/N Please Reveiw I wanna know how I did on this one! Next Chapter will come up as soon as I know people like this!


	2. Jake's Suprise

Disclaimer: Am I god yet? No that must meen I dont own Twilight

Chapter 2

Carlisle opened the door."Hello, Jacob," Carlisle said calmley. "How are you?" Jacob? As in Jacob Black? What was that dog doing here?

"I heard Bella made it back alive" Jacob said. Of course he thought that we broke the treaty and he wanted to kill us. Boy was he in for a suprise.

"Er, Jacob this is not really the best time. Could we do this later?" Carlise asked. I wonder how Jacob planned to do this himself. How could he even think about trying to take down a whole coven full of vampires single handedly? Did he want to die?

"Why not?" I heard Bella ask weakly. "Are we keepinging secrets from Jacob to? Whats the point?". Apparantly Bella wanted to see her once best freind. "Come in, please Jacob," Bella said more loudly but still very weak.

"Exuse me," Jacob said to Carlisle as he sidestepped into the house. I examend Jacob as he walked into the house. His eyes wandered like a small child at a museum. Jacobs jaw dropped when he saw us all here, all together. Then I noticed the expression on Edwards face around the same time Jacob did. Poor Edward. We were all having a hard time with this. I wondered how Edward must feel. I could only imagine what I would feel like if Jasper was hurt. Anger, hurt, agony, crazed, misery, and most of all I would want to kill who ever hurt him. I felt soooo sorry for Edward because since Bella was hurt he would feel compelled to blame himself for this.

_Im sorry this happened Edward_ I thought. _Are you okay is there anything I can do. I hate feeling so helpless._ Edward shook his head alittle but no one noticed exept for me. I let out a small sigh.

And then Jacob smelled the air. He of course smelled vampires. But then it hit him. Bella's not immortal she's still her sweet human self.

Jacob dropped to his knee's beside Bella. "Bella whats wrong?" he whisperd. He reached out for Bella's hand, grasping it with both of his. "Are you all right?". That was a very obvios no. If you looked at Bella for more than 5 seconds you could see the circles under her eyes. Her skin looked very tight aginst her human body. Her very fragle body looked even more fragle then ever. Like if a feather from a bird fell on her face she might die from brain trama.

"Im so glad you came Jacob" Bella said smilling alittle. That made one person in this room who was happy about that dog. For one he smelled. For two we were mortal er immortal or whatever enimes we were.

"Whats wrong Bells?" Jacob insisted. He shouldent be pushing her so far so before Bella asked Rose to help her out, I cut in.

"Bella's pregnant." I said. His eyes widend in shock. His jaw dropped to the floor. "And before you ask we dont know how it happend either." I answered his soon to be question.

"Wait," he started "Isnt that leech the mind reader?" He pointed to Edward. Bella chuckled very weakly at his attempt at a joke. This was no joking mater at all.

"This isnt the time for jokes mutt," Rose sneered "we cant find out what the fetus wants. He will eat nothing".

"Yes," Edward said out of nowhere "thats a very intresting thought Jacob that just might work."

"What?" I asked curioulsy

"Jacob thinks that since this baby is part vampire. He wants blood."

_Of Course!_

"Thats why Bella's so weak, because hes draining her blood." I said finishing Edward sentance.

"Of course," Carlisle whisperd to himself "Edward I need you to-" But Edward was gone and back with a cup before Carlisle could finish.

"Bella love," Edward said touching Bella's cheek "could you do me a favor"

"Anything for you" Bella said staring into Edwards eyes.

"I need you to drink this it will help our child". Bella's eyes lit up hearing the words 'our child'. Bella then took the cup and started sipping. Bella made a strange face.

"Just dont think about it love" Edward insisted.

"Its not that" Bella said. "Its good.

"Good," Rose whisperd "that means its working"

Then the color started coming back to Bella. Her eyes lit up. Apparently she seemed to be feeling better.

Then when everything seemed to be hopeful agian, Bella let out a loud bloodcurling scream.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I left it off on a cliffy. I wasnt going to but then I thought 'Why not make this my own version and not rip off Stephine Meyer'. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. A Brutal Delivary

Disclaimer: If only....if only (No i DO NOT own Twilight!)

Chapter 3

"Bella! Bella! Whats happening!" Edward began screaming. He almost looked like he was crying and he probably would have been.

"ITS COMING! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET. IT. OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jacob and Rose began trying to comfort Bella. "Shh Honey its okay" Jacob would say "your gonna be fine shhhhhhhh." while Rose was saying "Don't worry Bella don't worry"

Bella was still screaming. Dammit! How had I not seen this coming! If only I could have seen the future of that cursed fetus!

Carlisle rushed to Bella's side at inhuman speed. "Emmet! Get me morphine fast!" Emmett the rushed out and was back in less than a second with as much morphine as he could carry. "Is this enough!" Emmett screamed. And before Carlisle could answer Emmett ran off to get more, destroying everything in his path. Edward started giving Bella morphine while Carlisle started to prepare for this brutal delivery.

Bella continued to scream, even louder this time. "Shh, love everything going to be okay," Edward said kissing Bella "shh"

Bella's heart then suddenly stopped. "JACOB GET HER HEART GOING!" Carlisle yelled. I had never really heard Carlisle yell before. Jacob started to give Bella CPR. "Don't leave me Bella!" Jacob whispered.

"Jacob" Bella mumbled "Edward...." then Bella slipped back into unconsciousness. Jacob then continued to give Bella CPR.

"Edward! I need you to deliver this baby!" Carlisle yelled!

"But why?! Why not you?!"

But I already knew the answer to this it still goes back to the day Bella called Rose.

_After every one got over the shock of it all, they left the room to prepare for what was coming. If they could. Then Bella called me._

_"Bella! I already know about the-" I stared_

_She cut me off "I know Alice but I need you to do something for me"_

_"I cant tell you if your gonna make it or not Bella"_

_"Its not th- Wait why?"_

_"**Its** a blind--"_

_"Please don't call **him** an** it** Alice"_

_"Fine **He** is a blind spot like the pack"_

_She gasped over the phone. "Well that alternatives out, but could you still do me a favor?"_

_"Anything Bella"_

_"Could you make sure Edward preforms the delivery" _

_This shocked me, but no matter the reason for this I had to do what Bella asked of me. "Of course I will Bella."_

_"Thanks Alice your the best. Love you!"_

_"Love you to Bella see you soon" then Bella hung up and I went and told Carlisle._

"It's a request from Bella Edward!" This was all Carlisle had to say. Edward rushed to where Carlisle previously stood.

"JACOB! KEEP HER HEART BEATING!" Edward yelled at Jacob. Jacob began working even harder. Then there was a loud snap. I gasped. Her spine I thought.

Edward heard this but didn't have enough time to respond because after he hear it this little thing began busting through Bella's stomach. Edward pulled it out as genitally as he could. "A girl" Edward whispered silently.

She came into this world with a fierce scream. She was absolutely beautiful and so small. Yet given her case she could probably take down her father with not much effort at all. And she had a heartbeat that sounded like it went at 50 miles per hour. And she had the strangest scent. On one hand she smalled like food. On the other hand she smelled like Edward or Emmett does.

"I got a heartbeat!" Jacob yelled relived.

"The baby.....boy or girl?" Bella mumbled.

Bella smiled a little "Renesme" Bella said slipping into sleep again. Then Edward took out a vial of his own and injected it into her heart.

"What was-" I started

"Venom," Edward said cutting me off "my own venom to be precise" Edward said kissing Bella lightly on the cheek. "Sleep now my love, for soon we shall see each other again and be in happiness".

A/N OMG tell me if you guys liked it! I'm sorry I quickened things up a bit but it will be worth it I swear. And I will not update again until I got a few reviews. SO PLEASE REVEIW!


	4. The 3 Longest Days of my Life

Disclaimer: Still not rich! (if I was id have a ps3.....) NO I **DO NOT **OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 4

_I really hope Bella will survive through this....._

Day 1

I sit thinking, hoping Bella will be okay. Carlilse keeps reassuring me that Edward did everything perfect, Bella will be fine. Its not that I doubt Edward its just, now that the baby is out of her I can see her future, and its constantly changing. At one moment ill see Bella fine and peaceful, and the next she's screaming bloody murder. I try to keep the bad thoughts out of my mind 'cause I don't want Edward to worry.

I stopped looking into the future. I don't know if I cant handle anymore of this constant changing, so I went and checked up on Renesmee. Ive gotta say she's different than I thought she would be. She's so sweet and innocent and not the murder all of us (even the pack) expected her tom be. And the funny thing is Jacob's not mean to her at all, hes actually very _compassionate_. Its not like him. He usually hates everything to do with us, and all vampires for that matter. Ill have to ask Edward whats up with him later.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 10:00 A.M.?! When will this three day changing ever end! I know its hard for Bella to no make a sound, but this is _killing_ me. I love Bella. And if she doesn't I don't know how I will handle what it will do to me, not to mention Edward. It would destroy him. He probably end up going back to Italy. Cause trouble with the Volturi, asking them to kill him again, plan on going on a killing rampage.......I shivered as I pushed the bad memory's away again. No I had to be optimistic through this. Bella _will_ make it and she _will not_ die.

There was a quick movement behind me.

"Everything okay?" Edward said behind me.

I turned around and put on my best smile "Ecstatic" I said in a cheerful voice.

Edward made his way to the window and looked out of it. "Anything new or _going_ to be new?" he said with a light chuckle.

"Nope" I replied. "But....."

"But?" he said with concern

"Ive been wondering something and since you can read minds...." I let my voice trail off.

He sighed with relief. "What do you wanna know that you cant already see Alice?"

"Its about that mutt Jacob"

"What about that mutt Jacob?"

"Well....why does he look at Renesme like that? Its like he actually cares for her! I mean he looks at her kinda like the way you look at Bella. Except he doesn't have as much as a romantic lo-" he cut me off.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, I know you don't know a lot about werewolves but have you heard of a process known as imprinting?"

"Imprinting?" I said with confusion clearly in my voice.

"Yes imprinting is what they call it, humans would call it 'Love at first sight' and many people know it as 'finding your soul mate'. Well Jacob has imprinted on my daughter, Renesmee."

I gasped. "But we don't know if she's going to grow or not?"

"Well we'll only find out in time."

"Yep" I agreed. I looked at the clock again. 9:00 P.M., what a relief. I don't know where the time had gone but I'm happy it went. 9:00 meant the day was almost out. And it meant that its only that much closer until I can talk to Bella again.....

Day 2

Today is much better then yesterday. For one the future is much much clearer on Bella. I keep seeing her as a vampire. Her skin, pale white. Her eyes, blood red. And I even saw what she would look like in the sunlight to! But like yesterday I made sure Edward **DID NOT** see this. I wanted it to be a surprise for him.

I thought that I would get to know Renesmee a little more, considering she was part of this family now. I cant help but feeling happy for Edward. Now he has a wife and child that love him very much. Its everything he's ever wanted. And after a hundred years of waiting, he deserved it.

When I got into the living room I saw Rosalie and Jacob with Renesmee. Obviously Jacob was with her. He actually cared for her. But Rosalie was with her out of envy. Envy for Bella. I felt sorry for Rose. All she ever wanted was a normal human life. And it broke her frozen dead heart that Bella just through it out like yesterdays lunch (or in our case every day's lunch). Poor Rose.

Then Jacob gasped as Renesmee touched his cheek with the palm of her tiny little hand. Then he gestured for her to do it to Rose to. Rose gasped exactly like Jacob had.

"What?" I asked as I skipped to them.

"Alice," Rose started "you've got to see this".

"What?" I repeated

"Your never going to believe this" Jacob said. "Well you might believe this" he corrected himself.

"WHAT!?" I was getting aggravated

"Just watch," Rose said as she pressed Renesmee's tiny palm to my cheek.

Then I saw it. It was a human woman in extreme pain. Though there was no sound , you could tell she was screaming with tears running down her face. It was a scene I had seen before. A scene that was very familiar....

Then it hit me. This was Bella from just only two days ago. It was the only memory the little baby had of her brave, courageous mother. There seemed to be a question in all of this. The baby seemed to be saying 'Where is my mommy?'.

"Your mommy's okay," I told Renesmee "you'll be able to see her soon. You can call me Aunt Alice" I said touching her nose. She put her palm to my face again and I saw my face. "Thats right Renesmee Aunt Alice".

"Ugh" Jacob grunted.

"What" I asked without concern

"Its her name its too loooooooooooooooooooong" Jacob said stretching the word long. He turned toward Renesmee "I'm gonna call you Nessie!"

Nessie laughed in Approval

Day 3

I'm nearly shaking with excitement. In only a few hours I would be able to talk to the new and improved Bella. Every time I looked into the future I could see it getting closer and closer. Now it was only 0 days 1 hour 45 minutes 30 seconds. 29, 28, 27......

Yesterday after Edward found out about Nessie's gift he rushed to tell Carlilse with excitement. It was a good thing to see Edward excited. I hadn't seen him that excited since the wedding. Carlilse was surprised with little Nessie's gift. 'Its like a reverse of your gift' Carlilse said after a second of thinking it over. 'I cant wait to see the effects it will have on Bella' Carlilse said to himself. I smiled at the thought of seeing my best friend/sister-in-law.

_Edward Cullen _I thought.

"Yes" Edward said behind me

_How are you?_ I thought

"Alice I'm really glad you care about me but I'm fine" he said with a smile.

I had another vision just then. WHAT?! ONLY 5 MINUTES!!!!!!

_Edward in 5 minutes Bella will wake up dead you should be there now ill be right be-_

Then I noticed he had already left. I rushed to the bedside Bella was at. After me Carlilse, Rose, Esme, Jacob, Emmett, and my love Jasper.

Jasper came to stand beside me.

Bella moved. "Bella love," Edward said "its time to wake up, love"

And with that Bella's blood-red eyes opened.

**A/N I really hoped you liked it! It took me 3 HOURS to write this chapter! THIS IS MY LONGEST AND BEST CHAPTER SO FAR! Please review! It takes only 5 SECONDS to do and it means THE WORLD to me so please, please, please, PLEASE! Review!**


	5. Renovations

Disclaimer: No ps3...... (No I DO NOT own Twilight!)

Chapter 5

Bella arose to her feet. Many things about Bella were different about her. Her once brown eyes, were now as red as blood. Her once soft and lively skin, looked as hard as a slab of stone and as cold as an iceberg. Her hair flowed down dipping slightly below her shoulder.

Bella looked around until she met Edward's gaze. She looked surprised at what she saw, but not disappointed.

"Bella, love, your vision is much more perceptive than what it was before. Everything is going to look disoriented now, but only for a while. "

"I'll say" Bella muttered. Her voice was different. It had a ring to it. It sounded peaceful. It was the perfect voice for a mother.

"Wow," Emmett said as if reading my mind "she even has a voice like a mom" Emmett laughed a little at his own joke, like only Emmett could. "You see because its like kinda peaceful and...never mind it" Emmett stopped trying to explain his joke.

Bella took in a deep breath and moved her hand up to her throat. "The...pain..." she said referring to her thirst for blood.

"I know love we'll go hunting soon, just me and you" Edward said with a smile.

"That sounds nice" Bella said moving closer to Edward.

_Your not getting to her before me Edward _I thought with a smile. "Bella!" I said hugging her "Ive missed you so much!"

"Its nice to see you to Alice."

"Oh my god Bella, I cant wait to do everything with you! We can go hunting together, and we can go shopping more. Oh and-"

Edward cut me off "Not before I get a chance with her Alice."

I pouted.

"Can we go hunting now Edward?" Bella requested.

"Of course love just follow me" Edward said before jumping out of the window.

Bella followed after him.

Now this is where the fun begins.

"Is the cabin all ready for them Esme?" I asked my motherly figure.

"Yes dear why?"

"Just wondering..." I said.

After Esme left I ran off towards the woods at jet like speed. It felt amazing. I cant remember the last time I had ran like this without being pressured.

After about 30 seconds I was standing before a nice little cabin in the middle of the woods. It was a gift from us all (mainly Esme) to Bella and Edward. Well I of course had to put my nice little touch to it.

I charged through the door at full speed being as gentle as I could. I ran strait for the Edward and Bella's room and flung open the closet door. It was barely 1000 sq ft! Oh no no no this would not do.......

I ran about three miles out into the woods and started chopping down tree's with brute force. After about 5 minutes I had about enough wood to upgrade the closet to 10000 sq ft I though that would do.

Then about 2 minutes later I had gotten all the wood back to the cabin and started building onto the closet. It didn't take to long while moving at inhuman speed. After 30 minutes I had finished the job that would take a normal human a few weeks.

"There all done!" I exclaimed to myself. _Now about the clothes_....

**2 HOURS AND 50,000 DOLLARS LATER.......**

Ugh I'm disappointed in myself. I didn't even spend 100,000 dollars! Today must be an off day for me. Usually I would spend triple this amount!

I stocked Bella's closet with the most expensive stuff I could find. Then I wrote Bella a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you enjoy this new closet I built you. It was originally only 1000 sq ft! Something_

_had to be done about that. Though even though I built you this amazing closet I am really _

_disappointed that I only spent 50,000 dollars! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! If I don't see you dressing up in _

_this constantly me and you will have a thing or two to talk about....._

_Love you Sister-In-Law!_

_ Alice_

After that I pinned it to her door and gave myself a big congratulatory smile. Then I walked out of the cabin and began running again. Just as I reached the door to the house, a fierce snarl aroused from the forest. Come to think of it....It was in the exact same direction as Edward and Bella!

A/N Sorry it was so short! I wanted to update and I had writers block! Then I thought about the closet. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DONT EDWARD CULLEN WILL NOT LIKE YOU! (jk jk).


	6. SelfControl

Disclaimer: If I owned twilight This wouldn't exist.

Chapter 6

I let my vampire instincts take over. A burning in my throat became a raging fire. I ran at an intense speed jumping over a river on the way.

I stopped for a second and scented the air._ Humans _I thought _when was the last time I tasted their sweet sweet blood._ No this couldn't be happening. Not after decades of practicing, of keeping the secret. I wouldn't ruin it all now. _But no one will know _My vampire instincts began taking over again _Their deep in the forest with no way of contact._ No! I wasn't gonna let this happen to me. I will not feed on a human! _Come on just one little bite...._

_NO!!! _I screamed at my mind, but for some reason I started running again.

"Alice?" An alarming voice said behind me.

A growl started to form on the inside of my throat, but then I turned around to stare into the eyes of Jasper. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Whats wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Jasper...I'm glad your here" I began, my emotions started to calm "My vampire instincts started taking over. Jasper it was so horrible..."

"I know" He said with me still in his arms "Its okay now."

He repelled me away slightly. Still staring into my eyes. After what could have been hours Bella and Edward appeared.

"Alice?" Bella said calmly. Then I remembered, The scream, the scent, Bella....

"Oh my god Bella!" I let go of Jasper and skipped over to her and hugged her tightly. "Please don't tell me you fed on a human!" _Because If you did I lost the bet_ I added quietly to myself. Edward chuckled a little at my thought.

"Actually It was the strangest thing" Edward said. "Right in the middle of hunting she stopped, turned around, and ran the other way".

"But I almost hurt Edward..." Bella whispered to low for a human to hear. Bella turned and put his hand to Bella's cheek.

"That doesn't matter" Edward said comforting Bella, "What matter is you stopped, something that some of us still struggle with." That was clearly aimed at Jasper. I walked over to Jasper and held his hand slightly to comfort him.

"Can I see Renesmee now?" Bella asked with hope.

_Can she?_ I mentally asked Edward.

Edward's only reply was a slight nod.

"Race?" Bella asked?

Edward grinned and sprinted off at intense speed. Bella quickly followed.

I smiled slightly. "I bet you that Bella wins" I said knowing it was true.

Jasper smiled back "No way, you know I only bet on you".And with that we followed Bella and Edward.

When we arrived where Edward and Bella were Bella was in an intense rage. I wondered for a second and then noticed Jacob Black.

I looked at Bella's face and It was a mixture between anger and shock.

"You...named...my...daughter...after...the...loch ness MONSTER!" _Uh oh _I thought. And with that Bella lunged at Jacob's throat.

I had to act quickly. I ran into Bella and hit her out of the way with only milliseconds to spare. Her jaws snapped shut as I hit her, but I could have sworn she hit something and I was to late. It was a scary sight to see. Bella, teeth bared, only objective is to kill. I shivered at the thought of me looking like that. But we've all been there before. Me, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper...

"LET GO OF ME!" Bella said half growling half yelling.

"You'll thank me for this later Bella I promise." Bella spat venom at my face. I wiped it away with my free hand.

"Emmett, Edward a little help please?" I asked. Of course as soon as I finished asking Emmett and Edward were at my side holding back each of Bella's arms. I analyzed the field and noticed a large boy on the ground clutching his his ribs. _So thats what Bella hit before I knocked her out of the way_

"Huh?" Edward asked me. I pointed to Seth on the ground. Edward sighed. "Carlisle," Edward beckoned "could you please help are little dog boy over there?".

Carlisle nodded and then was at Seth's side.

Bella seemed to be cooling down a bit and I shot a thankful glance at Jasper. I skipped over to talk to her.

"Bella you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks Alice"

"Hey what are vampire sister-in-laws for?"

Bella chuckled a little at my pathetic joke attempt. Bella looked off and had a blank stare. I could tell what she wanted and ran inside. I saw Renesmee and swooped her up in my arms. Little Nessie put her tiny palm on my cheek and I saw a picture of Bella screaming. I flinched a little. "Yes little one, we're going to go see your mommy." Her small face filled with glee and I started to walk outside.

"Where are you going Alice?" An angry motherly like voice said behind me.

"I'm going to take the baby to her mother Rose."

"What if she loses control" Rose said with anger. "What will you do then?".

"She wont Rose and if she does we'll stop her". With that I skipped outside to Bella.

Bella looked up at me and her face filled with joy when she saw Nessie.

"Show your mommy what you can do" I whispered into Nessie's ear. "Show her how your extra special." I set the little girl in her arms.

Bella held her and Nessie put her palm to Bella's face. Bella gasped, then smiled. I slightly smiled to.

I heard I rustle in the trees and looked up. When I did I saw Irina with her jaw gaping. It was clear what she thought.

Then I had a vision, I saw the Volturi marching here. All of them, even the wives, that doesn't just happen. Edward read my thoughts and gasped to.

It was clear what had to be done. And it wouldn't be easy.

A/N Ive had writers block FOREVER! So I would greatly appriciate it If you would reveiw telling me what you thought!


	7. Breaking Point

A/N I know I usually do this after you read but whatever. I changed the name because I really didn't like the last name of the story and I think this fits it more. This will be my first chapter from Jaspers Point of View. So read on....

Disclaimer: I don't own the book or movie nor do I claim to own them.

Chapter 7

**JPOV (Jaspers Point of View)**

I looked to see what Alice and Edward were gaping at. Then my jaw to dropped. Irina. Edward ran at Irina clearly knowing what she was thinking, and I had a pretty good guess to.

"Irina!" Edward yelled at her. "Its not what you think!" but it was to late Irina was gone and she wouldn't listen to reason.

I noticed Alice was having a vision and I walked over to see what it was.

"Alice, what do you see?".

"The Volturi...with the wives...".

_Impossible! They never bring the wives!_

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded "As it stands now...there coming."

"How long"

"A few months at the least..."

"Its going to be okay Alice" I said trying to comfort her. I could feel the emotions around her and it hurt me knowing how she felt. I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a compassionate hug. I could feel panic beginning to build up around her, and I quickly calmed it before she even had a chance to know it was there.

"Damn!" Edward appeared back with us, "I lost her!"

"Whats the big deal that you lost her?" Bella asked confused.

"She saw Renesmee"

"Oh...Oh Shit!" Bella caught on. "And she thinks Renesmee is-"

"An immortal" Edward said finishing Bella's thought.

"Alice tell them what you saw" I urged Alice knowing Edward already knew.

"I saw the Volturi coming here. All of them, Aro, Felix, Jane, the guard, and..."

"And who Alice dear" Esme said being ever so kind.

"And...the wives"

"Well in my centuries of existence" Carlisle began "Aro has never and I mean NEVER resulted to bring the wives!".

"Well then I guess we should consider ourselves lucky" Emmett said in a serious joking tone.

"I guess so..." I said branching off of Emmett's thought.

"Alice when will they be here?" Carlisle asked

"A few months at the very least" I said answering for her.

"Well I guess that gives us some time to plan, but this isn't going to be easy. We could be talking a very fierce battle here. So anyone got any ideas?" Carlisle said gesturing towards us.

"We could flee and hide" Bella suggested.

"And waste a nice battle opportunity? No way!" Emmett said.

"Plus they would easily track us"Edward said.

"Anyone else?"

"We could rip 'em to shreds!" Emmett said obviously in a urge-to-fight mood.

"We wouldn't stand a chance, and I'd rather not fight my old friend Aro" Carlisle explained.

After awhile Jacob Black and his little pack had to leave and we moved it into the living room. And still after hours of thinking and debating we had nothing.

"Anybody?" Carlisle said for the 3,784th time tonight.

"No..." Everyone groaned.

Jacob Black burst through the door acting like he owned the place and Edward let out a fierce snarl.

"You didn't" Edward growled.

"Didn't what?" I asked. I could feel massive amount of hostile and anger coming from Edward. I tried to calm him but it was to strong of an emotion.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said, "Charlie is on his way over."

"WHAT?!" Bella shrieked. I could feel a mixture of anger and relief coming from Bella. "Charlie can't see me like this Jacob! GAH! Why are you such an idiot!"

"Because he's been worried about you Bells! He thinks your going to die!"

"I am dead." she corrected him.

"Ha ha Bella, well he's already on his way I'd say about 1 minute or so."

"AH! Renesmee your grandpa is coming over. DO NOT bite him okay?" Bella explained to Nessie. Nessie put her palm to Bella's face and Bella smiled a little. "Yes you can bite Jacob" she said.

A police cruiser pulled into our drive way and police chief Swan got out. "Bella!" he screamed as he ran through the doorway.

When he went through the door the wind hit him and I caught his scent. Thats when I realized how thirsty I was. When was the last time I fed? 2, 3 weeks ago? Had I gone a month? I couldn't remember. Oh well it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Her Ch-Dad" Bella said.

"Bella?!" Charlie said in shock as he started backing up. "Is that you?!"

"Yes dad it's me" Bella said conforming his thoughts.

"No, no it can't be..." I could feel Charlie's emotion's. He was very dizzy and confused. He felt like he had been betrayed by Jacob and Edward. Like he's been lied to.

"Charlie!" Jacob yelled "Watch your step!". But it was to late. Charlie fell backwards out of our front door. He hit his head, hard. Blood began to ooze out of the wound. And my throat was on fire. It had happened. I reached my Breaking Point.

A/N So did you like it? Tell me what you thought! Did I do a good job from JPOV? Would you want to see more chapter's like this? REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. A New Cullen?

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams I own Twilight, but I'm not asleep so I don't own it. :(

Chapter 8

**APOV (Alice's Point of View)**

I averted all my focus to Bella, as did everyone else. She was going crazy. It seemed as if she was trying to tell us something, but we were all to distracted to even notice it. Then she let out a shriek of agony and despair and pointed to where Charlie was laying. I turned my head to see what she was pointing at.

My jaw fell open.

What I saw shouldn't have surprised me, but it did, a lot. There over Charlie's unconscious body was Jasper, with his jaws locked into Charlie's neck. A ravenous and hungry look in his eyes.

"Jasper!" I yelled in surprise "Stop!". But I knew that he wouldn't be able to. I knew his natural instincts kicked in just liked they had for me. And somewhere deep down I knew, Charlie was now a part of the Cullen family.

Emmett jumped on Jasper's back and began to claw at his face. "Jasper! You gotta stop man! Your killing him!". Within seconds Jasper's body was pried off of Charlie, a big bite in Charlie's neck identical to the one that rested on Bella's hand.

"Carlisle!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Carlisle appeared behind me before I could even finish. Knowing what I was talking about he automatically ran over to Charlie's side.

"Is he okay Carlisle?!" Bella cried out.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Carlisle shone a flashlight in each of Charlie's eyes, "and he will not die but..." Carlisle trailed off in thought.

"But?! But what Carlisle?!" Bella shrieked.

"But in three days time he'll be the newest member of the Cullen family" Edward explained for Carlisle.

Jacob's face turned white as a, well as white as one of our faces. "No...this is all my fault...this cant be happening! How will he continue his job!"

Carlisle ignored everything Jacob had just said. "Bella this is your choice, do you want your father to die here as a police chief legend, or do you want him to live as one of the eternal damned for the rest of his existence." Carlisle's voice trailed off as he said the last few words.

Bella gulped, "How long do I have to make the decision?".

"Three days of course," Carlisle replied "If you decide to kill him well then...". Carlisle didn't even have to say the last few words, everyone knew what would be done if Bella chose death for Charlie.

"Bella love," Edward said trying to comfort Bella "everything is going to be okay we knew something like this would happen after your change."

"Yes Edward but we didn't know it would happen so soon!" Bella nearly shrieked with her reply.

"Whether it be now or 50 years from now we knew it was going to happen, and we will get through this either way"

**2 DAYS LATER**

Bella has been debating with herself for the past 2 days 4 hours 54 minutes and 10 seconds. I really like Charlie and I couldn't really picture what Forks would be like without him. Then again I couldn't picture him as a vampire either. Wow that would be one for the tabloids. 'Police Chief Swan a Vampire?' readers sure would get a kick out of that.

Bella took a deep breath and walked over to Carlisle.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked when he noticed Bella.

"Carlisle...Ive made my decision" everyone grew tense. This was the moment we've been waiting for for the past 2 days 4 hours 56 minutes and 23 seconds.

"Yes?" Carlisle repeated himself.

"Okay everyone after debating with myself Ive decided...don't be mad at me but my decision is...".

**A/N Tell me what you think! I'm sorry this was so short (704 words) but I'm debating whether to kill Charlie off or not, so I need your help! Review and tell me if you want Charlie to be a vampire or not! Please it only takes 5 seconds really! So review!!!!!!**


End file.
